Of Love and Bird People
by Talena-Anne-Marie
Summary: LoZ: WW!!! Quill/Medli pairing. Quill gets kidnapped and the rest of the Rito tribe is forced to find him! Chapter 2: Quill and Makar bust out with the help of the Rito tribe and Link. R+R!!
1. Jailbird

A/N: A Windwaker fic about my favorite couple, the Rito Postman Quill, and Medli! *Drools* Soooo cute!! ^_~;; Pick the time it takes place-as long as it's after Komali and Link become friends! Slight A/U: Rito village slightly bigger and Skett can talk to Valoo. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters. I just write stories. 

**Quill's thoughts**

****_Medli's thoughts_

_**Komali's thoughts**_ (Yes, Komali will be important. .; )) 

--- 

Skett grumbled as he walked carefully down the wooden walkway leading down to the Village postbox. HE wasn't even a postman! HE was a Royal Guard! Of course, the chieftain wouldn't make his beloved Quill do it. Or even the other postmen. Oh, no, the chieftain was far too in love with the less-lovely postmen. The Royal Guard in whole had lost much status since he came to be king. 

And Komali! Why, he was, if anything, their saving light, until he befriended that Goddess Bedamned Quill! Skett gave a sigh. He didn't know why he was blaming his problems on Quill. Even he got along near-perfectly with the postman! He gathered the mail from the box, suddenly wondering where the younger Rito was, and why HE wasn't here gathering the mail. Skett shrugged it off. It must be a good reason, he thought. He must be sick. Otherwise he'd be here. He bloody loves this mail duty. 

--- 

Akoot snoozed pleasantly by the door in the royal chamber. There was nothing to worry about, nothing going on. Nothing worth his attention. He slept through Chieftain Eagline having a go at Komali for leaving his golden feathers around the village carelessly. He slept through Medli calling for Quill for help with a delivery to that boy, Link. He even slept through Skett as he slid into the village squawking like the bird he looked of. 

--- 

"H-He's gone! Ohhhhhhhhhh, GODDESSES, HE'S GONE!" Skett wailed, tears pouring from his ruby-red eyes. 

Akoot jumped awake as Chieftain Eagline dashed from the room to meet his guard that was so ferociously crying. Akoot followed. Skett *was* awfully close...he'd be upset if Akoot didn't come to see what's wrong. Akoot jumped off the landing and fluttered to a halt next to his friend. The chieftain stood on the other side of him, and gave a sigh. "Tell me, Skett? What makes you cry so?" 

Skett looked up at Akoot, then Chieftain Eagline, and in a voice that was not his own, quietly said, "Quill's gone. He was thrown in prison." 

--- 

Medli and Komali knew that the two of them were not meant to hear the older Ritos discussing Quill's disappearance and capture. Komali gave Medli a look of pure shock, and wasn't at all surprised at her angry, yet saddened expression as she tore off to her room and slammed the door. It was the slam that directed everyone's attention to Komali, who stood straight, alarmed, and said, "I didn't mean to hear it. And Medli didn't either." 

Akoot sighed. "This is really bad...isn't it Skett?" 

"I'm afraid you couldn't be more right, Akoot..." 

--- 

Quill sat miserably in the cell. He'd been here for days...thank god he had managed to slip that letter into the post box. He drew his knees close to his chest and suddenly cursed. "Damn this!" He turned his head and closed his eyes, forcing his oncoming tears of frustration back into his skull and gave a mighty squawk instead. He then drew in a deep breath and laid back, staring at the ceiling. "I hate this damn fortress." 

--- 

He was stirred an hour later by a frantic squeaking noise, and he was alarmed. "What the-?" He sat up, his usually meticulously styled hair now sticking every-which way from laying on the hard stone floor. He blinked frantically and looked up. The guard was jumping about, wrestling with something tiny and brown. Finally, the guard managed to pull the cell door open, and tossed the tiny thing inside. It gave a squeal, but was only slightly too large to fit through the bars. 

"Oi, shu' up, you bleedin' li'l blighta!" Shouted Moe the Moblin angrily. "Jus' shu' up an' be goot an' quiet loik yer bleedin' bairdy friend!" He stomped out of the room, and the little thing turned to Quill. 

"What did he say, Rito Postman?" 

"I believe it was 'Oi, shut up, you bleeding little blighter! Just shut up and be good and quiet like your bleeding birdy fri-' HE CALLED ME A BIRDY!?" Quill crossed his arms with a huff and slumped into his corner. The little thing adjusted the leaf on his face and waddled politely up to Quill. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm Makar, a Korok! What's your name, postman?" 

"Name's Quill." Quill gave a twittering sigh. "I have to get out of here." His thoughts turned to Medli and he felt a blush pass through his body. He shrugged it off. "I miss my job." 

"Do you have a Mrs. Postman at home waiting?" 

Quill stared at the little Korok, before laughing at the creature's choice of words. "No. No, I'm not married. I should be considering it though, I'm almost seventeen, now." 

The Korok giggled. "Invite me to the betrothal, Postman Quill!" 

"I will, Makar. I will. If I ever get out of this place." 

Makar studied him for a long time. "Postman Quill, you can fly, can you not?" 

"Yeah, I fly. Why, what's up?" 

"....I may have a bit of a plan..." 

--- 

**_Medli's boiling. Poor girl._**

**__**

**__**Damn you Quill! You had to get caught! I told you it wasn't necessary! 

__

__"Komali?"__

__

_**Wonder what she's so ticked about? He'll get out.**_

_****_

_****Oh...it's all my fault...I should have never asked him to go in there for it..._

__

__"Komali!"__

__

_**Quill's never gotten stuck in a situation before. This won't stop him. He'll come home.**_

_****_

_****Ohhhh, Quill...you're more important to me than some dumb ring...even if it WAS Mother's..._

__

__"Komali!?**__**

**__**

**_I bet she has the hots for him._**

**__**

**__**Quill... 

__

__"KOMALI!" 

Komali shot up from his bed and scrambled out of his room. "Coming, Father!" He ran up the stairs and slid to a halt in front of his father. "Hey Dad. What's going on? Why is everyone down here?" 

"I'm sending a rescue party to find Quill." 

"Aw, YES! When are we leaving?" 

"WE are leaving as soon as Skett notifies Valoo. YOU however....you will be staying here with Medli." 

"Aw..." 

"Medli hasn't come out in almost twenty-four hours. She refuses to eat. She refuses to TALK. You need to try and persuade her to come out and do both of the aforementioned." 

"Yessir!" 

"Good boy. Now, what is taking that blasted Skett so damned long?" 

--- 

_Quill, _

__

_You've always been so incredibly kind to me. You'll never know how much I appreciate it. _

__

__Oh, what NONSENSE.....Medli crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside, gave a whine of defeat and slumped over her desk and shook with tears. It was hopeless. Even if Quill DID come back, he'd never forgive her for the trouble she had caused him. 

Medli gave a sob as she came to the following realization. She loved Quill... 

--- 

  
A/N: In the next chapter! 

-Komali on his knees! 

-Skett and Akoot realize they have feelings for each other! 

-Makar's bogus escape plan! 

-Moe and Maggie! 

-Link in swimming trunks! 

-Quill fixes his hair! 

R&R, please, or chapter two won't go up. . 


	2. Home Run

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Lotsa stuff happening. Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Quill, Makar, Medli, or anyone else. So there. A/U kinda, too. Sorta after WW, but not exactly. Hard to explain. 

------------------------- 

"Quill." 

**Hmm...M-Medli? That you, then? Are you here to rescue me?**

****

****"Quill, wake up." 

**Mmm...Just a little longer please. I'm sleep deprived.**

****

****"QUILL! For the love of Farore, if you want to escape, WAKE UP!" 

"Oh! Oh. It's only you, Makar..." 

"...Only me, Postman Quill? What are you talking about?" 

"...Nothing." 

"Well, anyway, here's my plan. The top of our cell has no ceiling. We could easily fly up, and out of this cave, and then we can fly back to Windfall, and then go our separate ways!" Makar did a tiny flip to show his enthusiasm. 

"....In broad daylight." 

"No. Two hours until the sun is down." 

"All right." Quill quickly slicked his hair up and coughed. "So until then..." 

"Why are you in here, Postman Quill?" Makar sat next to the tall Rito, looking up at him. 

"Huh? Oh...well, A Moblin bagged me on Windfall. I was drunk, and singing Ganon's downfall. He didn't like it too much." Quill sighed. "See if I ever drink again..." 

"Drink....?" 

"Never you mind, Makar! So, how'd you get in here?" 

"I'm 'small' and 'vulnarable.'" 

"Oh! Well, that sucks." 

"Sucks?" 

Quill gave an annoyed sigh. "Nothing, Makar. Let's just wait this out..." 

--- 

Medli sat in her room, seething. Seething at Quill, Seething at herself for seething at Quill, but mostly seething at Komali who would just not give it up! 

"C'mon, Medli, at least get some Ramen! You _need _to _eat!_" 

"I'm not hungry, _Your Highness."_

__

__"Oh for Din's sake!" 

"You have quite a mouth, Prince. I know you didn't learn that from me!" 

"For your information, MEDLI, it often came out of Quill's mouth. Quill, you know? Your _boyfriend_?!" 

Now he had done it. Medli fell silent. She'd win yet. 

"Medli?...Medli, stop it! Aw, Medli! Come on, look, I'm begging. I'm, look, I'm, down on one KNEE for the love of Din!" 

_Sorry, Prince Komali. You blew it. Hehehe._

_---_

__

__Link snoozed on the beach of Outset island. 'Bout time he caught a break, with all the shit that's been happeneing to him. There was only one disconcerting thought. Quill and the Ritos haven't contacted him in almost a month. He wasn't exactly sure if he should worry or not, but it sat in his stomach either way. 

It was Tetra that woke him. "Hey, lazy! You said you'd swim with me!" 

Link opened one eye and grinned. "I said I'd come to the beach with you. I said nothing of actually swimming, did I...? Nope, not me." He closed his eyes, his grin widening, knowing what was to- 

SPLASH! 

Link spluttered. Tetra had taken Aryll's bucket, filled it with icy ocean water and proceeded to dump it on Link. 

Link coughed and laughed as he stood up and tackled Tetra and pinned her to the ground. They both looked at Aryll momentarily and were pleased to find out that she had fallen asleep. Link settled on top of the girl and kissed her. 

"Link....I...." 

Link smiled a little. "Sorry." 

Tetra grinned. "Don't be, Li-" 

"LINK!" 

The two children scrambled off of each other as a young Rito came fluttering down to them. 

"Quill?" 

"Naw, it's Ilari. Route three post, Windfall through Deku Forest." 

"Oh. What's up?" 

"Quill's been-" 

Link sprang up before the poor Postman could finish his sentance and grabbed the collar of his uniform. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO QUILL!?" 

"Ack! Link, PUT ME DOWN!" 

Link panted. "S-sorry....but what's happened? Why haven't you all been writing?!" 

"Quill's been taken captive. I'm his replacement until he's freed." 

"Taken captive?!" 

"Some Moe the Moblin used his girlfriend, Maggie's description of him and found him, drunk one Friday night. Moe had no problem snatching Quill." 

"Well, hell." 

"We've sent a rescue party." 

"That's not stopping me." 

"I'd knew you'd say that." 

"...." Link shot up, and tore down to retrieve the King of Red Lions with Aryll and Tetra on his tail as Ilari shot into the skies. 

--- 

  
"Skett? Hey....are you alright?" 

"Homesick." 

Akoot flew formation but watched his friend closely. Skett had come to the realization that the Ritos were not immune to all the horrors done in their tiny world. And, Quill was a great loss. He was the only postman without a nervous tick. A tick other than Medli of course. 

"We'll be all right, Skett. Quit worrying." 

--- 

"I'm going insane." 

Now Medli was worried. 

"Nnngyaaaah..." Komali proceeded to smack his head into the wall repeatedly. 

"Komali, what on earth?" Medli opened the door and Komali jumped, seizing her. "HA! You're out! Now I can _force _you to eat! Mua~~hahaha!" 

Medli made a face as Komali tried to drag her down to the eating place. 

--- 

Medli stared at her bowl of Ramen, but made no move to touch it. "Do you think everyone's okay?" 

"Everyone but Ilari. He's probably had a nervous breakdown by now. Medli, would you please eat?!" 

Medli forced herself into a mouthful of noodles. "I'm sorry, Komali, it's just...just that..." 

"You miss Quill? You're maaaaaadly in looooove with him, I know. There are some things that you can't hide, Med. And besides. It's only natural. You're, what, fifteen now? And he's eighteen. You should be looking for a mate, yah? And he SHOULD already have one but he's so obsessed with his Goddess bedamned POST!" Komali was obviously peeved about something, but it only made Medli stare in bewilderment. 

"Uh, Komali? You okay?" 

"Fine, fine. I'm great." He choked down the rest of his ramen and sighed. "They'll get him, Med. Quill's all right. They'll get him." 

Medli nodded. 

--- 

"What does Medli look like, Postman Quill?" Makar asked as the two of them made preperations for escape. 

"She's pretty. She has long auburn hair, and firey eyes." 

"Like you!" 

"Yeah. All of us Ritos look pretty much alike, but man, is she different! Her skin is cream colored, you know? Not dark like mine. She doesn't even wear any makeup." 

"You really like her. You should marry." 

Blush alert! "Uh, yeah. Sure." 

"All right, ready...? One. Two.....THR-Aaaaaaugh!" 

Quill seized Makar and took off--he was obviously up to something. He blew through the wooden cage as if it were cardboard, and was greated almost immeadiately by an exhausted Chieftain Eagline. 

"Quill!" 

"Chief? What in the name of Din...? And you always taught us that storming a place was a bad idea!" 

"Ah, only in certain situations is it appropriate. How did you know I was coming?" 

"You made more noise, fighting the moblins, then I've ever heard Ritos make before!" 

"I am ashamed." 

"Okay, let's go." 

"Right." 

The two Ritos, along with Makar, exited the holding cell and signaled to the other Ritos with a caw. They all withdrew and flew formation. 

"That was...too easy." 

"We had Link and Tetra too." 

"You had...Link...?" 

"Yep." Said Ilari, joining formation with him. "I went and told him. Don't worry, they took out the blunt of everything and then managed to escape." 

"You'd better be right, Tweak." 

"......" 

It wasn't sinking in. Quill was going home! Home to Medli...He smiled to himself. "Makar!" 

"Yes, Postman Quill!" 

"Would you like to come see my home?" The Rito craned his graceful neck to look at the tiny Korok. 

"Yes! Yes, it would be delightful!" 

"All right then! To Dragon Roost Island!" 

--- 

End Chapter 2. 

In the next chapter! 

-A turnback in time! Welcome to Hyrule! 

-Sheik apart from Zelda! 

-Fado meets Mido! 

-Ruto sees the Ritos and has a heart attack! 

-Kafei visits Link, but does Link remember? 

-The Happy Mask Shop owner isn't so happy! 


End file.
